


Midnight

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M sex, Fluff, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Alicia celebrate their first wedding anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

He blinked a few times, sleep still clouding his vision. The room had the soft glow of candlelight; the same orangey color that he saw the world in while using his powers. For a second, he panicked, thinking that somehow he’s burst into flames in his sleep. But the bed wasn’t burning, and the sweet smell of jasmine was filling the room. Yup, definitely candles.

 

A voice floated out from the shadows. “It’s past midnight.” He let his eyes wander over her form that was covered by a slip of creamy silk that barely skimmed her thighs. As she moved towards him in the dim light, he could see the blush on her face. “Do you know what that makes today?”

 

He smiled, sitting up and slipping his arms around her waist. “Of course I do.” She leaned in, her lips landing on his neck and moving up until she claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. She pressed on his shoulders, silently asking him to lie back down. “Alicia…”

 

“Shh. Please, just let me…” She kissed him again, her hands running slowly along his chest, her nails tracing patterns over his skin. She straddled his hips, hovering just above him. He moaned quietly, the heat of her sex drawing him like a magnet. Slowly, painfully slowly, she lowered herself onto him, gasping as he filled her. He didn’t fight the rhythm she set, slowly rocking against him. He watched her, taking in the wanton look on her face, her mouth open, trying to bring in enough air, her eyes closed, and her head lolling back as she moaned. He watched the play of the light on her skin. “Johnny…”

 

His hands moved along her sides, resting on her hips, slipping up to cup her breasts and finally pulling the negligee over her head. He pushed himself up, resting back on one elbow and using his free hand to pull her lips to his again. She moaned into the kiss, her body stiffening above him. He held her hip, keeping her moving through her climax. His control was waning and his hips thrust up into her. His head fell back, his eyes closed. She regained her rhythm, though it had sped considerably. “God… don’t stop, babe. Please…”

 

She didn’t. He felt her shiver around him and knew she was close again. He let his hand slip from her hip and his fingers played across her skin, driving her closer to the edge. She cried out, his name slipping from her lips as she tightened around him. It was his undoing. Her lips found his, catching the low groan that escaped as he came. She collapsed on top of him, breathing hard. After a few moments, her fingers tangled in his hair and he could practically hear her smile. “Happy anniversary, Johnny.”


End file.
